1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switching device used for an electric power transmission-distribution facility, an electric power receiving facility and the like, and particularly relates to an electromagnetically operated switching device that is driven by an electromagnetically operated mechanism so as to open/close a main circuit contact of a switch.
2. Background Art
In conventional electromagnetically operated switching devices, there is a well-known switching device as illustrated in, for example, FIG. 1 through FIG. 7 in Patent Document 1, in which a main circuit contact of a switch, an insulation rod, a driving rod, a coil spring for applying a contact pressure to the main circuit contact, and a spring-support portion of the coil spring are arranged along the same axis (center axis), and then, driving forces of a plurality of electromagnetically operated mechanisms, which are symmetrically arranged with respect to the axis, are transmitted, via a link mechanism including a driving lever and the like, to the coil spring, the spring-support portion, the driving rod, and the insulation rod, whereby the main circuit contact is opened or closed.